


X-Axis

by The_Cool_Aunt



Series: Experiments [22]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Is bitter butter better?, john is a good sport
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3642261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cool_Aunt/pseuds/The_Cool_Aunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which John tries to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	X-Axis

“I thought you were going to help me, John.”  
  
“I am helping. I am also very, very tired.” To prove it, John yawned hugely.  
  
“That’s not helping.” Sherlock scowled at his flatmate, then turned back to the 250-gram block of butter that sat on a sandwich plate on their kitchen table.  
  
“That was not meant to be the helping part.”  
  
Sherlock gave John a sideways glance. “That didn’t even make sense,” he commented, more gently.  
  
“Told you. Very tired. It’s so warm in here.”  
  
“Has to be. Replicating a summer afternoon in a bungalow.” Sherlock checked a digital thermometer that proclaimed the temperature at the surface of the kitchen table to be 30.5 degrees Celsius. “Take off your jumper.”  
  
“And hungry.”  
  
“That’s not my fault.”  
  
“It is, actually.” He waved a hand in the direction of the butter. “That was meant to be part of dinner.”  
  
Sherlock glanced at his watch and delicately, using a dental tool, measured the depth to which the spring of parsley decoratively placed on top had melted into the butter. “Three millimeters deeper at… John! Wake up! You’re supposed to be recording this.”  
  
John’s head jerked up and he fumbled to scrawl something on a graph. Sherlock looked over at it and groaned. “John! You’ve filled up the x-axis with smiley faces. Go to bed.”  
  
  
  



End file.
